Croissant
by Rae Roth Phantom
Summary: La profesora de inglés y Adrien discuten,de nuevo... ¿Porque será esta vez? *One-Shot*


**Declaimer:** "Miraculous" las Aventuras de Ladybug y/o Chat Noir no me pertenecen y todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a Tomás Astruc,Zagtoon,Toei Animation,entre otros.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**

Adrien miraba el reloj frente a el,veía como las manecillas se movian lenta y pacíficamente para su desgracia,las había observado toda la mañana y juraría que a cada momento parecian ir más despacio,volvio su mirada al trabajo escolar que estaba haciendo en ese momento para solo escribir "y entonces" antes de voltear de nuevo a ver aquel aparato que marca la hora para encontrarse con que este estaba detenido,fugazmente paso por su mente la idea de algún akuma controla tiempo pero la descartó al instante cuando comprobo que todos sus compañeros seguían concentrados en el trabajo o al menos la mayoría ya que al voltear ligeramente hacia atras pudo ver como Nathaniel coloreaba algo, "alguno de sus miles de dibujos que hace" pensó el chico rubio,también al ver al frente vio como su amiga marinette hacia un boceto de lo que parecía un vestido e incluso su compañero de banca, _N_ _ino_ , se encontraba escribiendo una canción en vez del trabajo,su verde mirada se posó de nuevo sobre el reloj de pared que pertenecía al salón de clases para encontrar que sus manecillas seguían en en el mismo lugar de hace uno o dos minutos antes así que con la necesidad de estar sabiendo la hora se levantó de su lugar tratando de no romper el silencio que nunca había en su salón y se dirigio al escritorio frente a él para comunicar el hecho de que el reloj se había detenido.

 **-Probablemente se descargaron las pilas-** escucho decir a su profesora de inglés.

 **-¿Y cree que puedan ponerle unas nuevas?-** pregunto en un murmuró el chico.

 **-Por supuesto-** al chico le brillaron los ojos al tener esperanza de poder seguir sabiendo la hora **-En cuanto termine la clase le dire al director el inconveniente-** y ahí la pequeña esperanza del rubio desaparecio.

 **-¿Hasta la salida?-** pregunto con un tono de decepción en su voz el alumno de aquella institución para solo recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su profesor del momento **-No puede ser un poco antes,como ¿ahora en este momento?-** pregunto ansioso el joven de nombre Adrien.

 **-No,hasta que se termine la clase informaré esto en la dirección,ahora joven Adrien lo invito a que tome de nuevo asiento comienza a hacer que sus compañeros se distraegan-** Adrien se sintió molesto como siempre le pasaba en esa clase;hacia solo tres meses que la escuela había implementado clases de inglés en su rutina escolar algo que agrado a los padres y emociono a los estudiantes en su mayoría mientras a otros les fastidio la idea de otra tarea extra que entregar y luego estaba Adrien Agreste quien al inicio penso que seria su clase favorita ya que podría ser algun tipo de asistente del profesor al ya dominar tal idioma pero para su mala suerte la maestra era poco amable,con ideas de respeto muy fuertes rechazandolo al momento que le propuso su idea alegando que los alumnos no la respetarian si veían como uno de sus compañeros tenía el conocimiento que a ella tanto trabajo,esfuerzo y sacrificio le habia costado.Con el pasar de los dias y clases comenzó a nacer una rivalidad entre ambos donde iniciaban en un tono bajo y educado de voz hablando en un perfecto inglés de acento americano por parte de la profesora y otro de acento europeo por parte del joven rubio para al terminar su "charla" estar ya a nada de gritar y haber pasado al francés sin percatarse.

 **-¿Pero porqué?-** contesto el chico molesto pero tratando de que no se escuchara como tal mientras hablaba en un ingles un tanto avanzado con la profesora,mientras que sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta algunos jovenes del salón comenzaban a prestarles atención esperanando el momento en que hablaran frances para entender el porque de la discusión de hoy.

 **-Porque en unos minutos se acabará la clase además de que estoy muy ocupada revisando la tarea de tus compañeros la cual tú no haces-** volvio a responder en ingles la mujer con un tono de molestia ya que le desagradaba la idea de que el chico frente a ella por pedido del director Damocles debia pasar con 10 y no era necesario que presentará los exámenes,trabajos o tareas al demostrar no necesitar de tal clase. Al principio Adrien creyó ingenuamente que sería fantástico pues tendria una hora libre en la cual un mundo de posibilidades se abría tristemente esa puerta se cerro tan repentinamente como emergio cuando se le informó al adolescente que no podría abandonar las instalaciones escolares,no podría entrar a alguna otra clase o taller y tampoco podría simplemente merodear tranquilo por la escuela pues no sería "bien visto" que un alumno se paseé así a horas de clase así que la unica opción que tenía era estar en su salon y en su banca muriéndose de aburrimiento por hora y media diariamente pero hoy no estaba de humor como esos días.

 **-Pero yo necesito saber la hora en estos momentos además si usted ésta ocupada yo puedo ir a donde el director y** el adolescente vio como la mujer de unos 38 años se levantaba de su asiento mientras se retiraba aquellos anteojos para dejar ver un ceño fruncido además de unos ojos café intenso donde se veía la molestia de la mujer.

 **-E dicho que no-** interrumpió al chico frente a ella ahora dejando el inglés para hablar francés mientras la mayoría de adolescentes voltaban a ver al frente al escuchar un idioma que sí entendían.

 **-Pero a mi me urge saber la hora -** volvió a contestar aquel chico no importandole la molestia con la que había dicho aquello en inglés.

 **-Pues a mi no me interesa,ahora ve y siéntate-** ordeno la maestra con voz autoritaria que parecio no afectarle en lo absoluto al chico frente a ella haciendo que su paciencia se acabará.

 **-No hasta saber-** comenzo a decir el chico en francés por primera vez en toda la discusión solo para ser interrumpido una vez más.

 **-Para que quieres saber la hora Adrien-** pregunto con enojo la profesora

 **-Eso es un secreto-** respondio tajante aquel alumno rebelde como le decía ella

 **-Lo que me faltaba,supongo que tienes una cita,¿no Adrien Agreste?-** hablo en voz alta la profesora y en francés para asegurarse que sus demás alumnos la escucharan,en especial algunas alumnas.

 **-¿Que? ¡No!,es solo que**...

 **-¿Si Adrien?,¿es solo que qué? explicales a todos tus compañeros entonces porque tanto interés en saber la hora,tanta ansiedad por salir y el porque de tu extraño comportamiento del día de hoy-** la profesora volteó quedando de frente a su clase dispuesta a quitarse a ese insoportable chiquillo de encima así tenga que humillarlo. **-Queridos alumnos al parecer el actor del** -

 **-¡Modelo** se escucho decir a una voz femenina corrigiendo la profesión del chico.

 **-Si si,modelo... el modelo del grupo tiene una cita a la salida de clases y está ansioso por ella que les parece y tan educado que parecía el chico-** terminó la maestra con falsa tristeza mientras voltaba a ver al chico rubio detras de ella el cual se veia avergonzado con la mirada hacia abajo y un rojo intenso en sus mejillas **-¿algo más que agregar Adrien?-**

El chico comenzo a caminar rumbo a su asiento donde su mochila estaba completamente ordenada,se acerco a su banca compartida bajo la mirada de todos sus compañeros,tomo su mochila,se la colgo al hombro y aun siendo observado se acerco al oido de Nino solo para decirle que después le llamaba y al comenzar a enderezarse encontrarse con la mirada azul de su compañera de colestas a la cual le guiño un ojo coquetamente para después levantarse y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta de salida que se encontraba cerrada para tomar la perilla girarla y entreabrir la puerta mientras se volteaba a ver a la maestra a esos ojos oscuros para comentar.

 **-Tiene toda la razon maestra,sí tengo una cita con el amor de mi vida al cual me voy a comer a mordidas dentro de poco-** tomo una pausa viendo como la profesora entraba en shock para despues ver a sus compañeros desde la puerta **-Es hora de salir-** al termino de la última sílaba una campana comenzó a timbrar insistentemente,Adrien cerro la puerta para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente con una expresión sería en su rostro el cual a los segundos mostro una gran sonrisa acompañada de unos brillantes ojos de alegría al tiempo que comenzaba a correr a la salida antes de que los pasillos se inundaran de adolescentes tan desesperados por salir como él mismo lo estaba.

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

Adrien se recargo en un árbol para descansar un poco se le veía agitado y ligeramente sudado por la carrera que había hecho desde la escuela hasta aquí una cafetería sobre la cual podía leerse claramente sobre una gran pancarta:

 **¡GRAN INAUGURACIÓN!**

 **Competencia de comida,¿Cuantos croissant's puedes comer?**

 **Invitado especial: Adrien Agreste...**

Ese era el mejor día de toda su corta vida,podría comer todos los croissont's que quisiera sin ser regañado por Natalie ni sentirse mal por haberlos comido a escondidas simplemente el destino se apiado un poco de el haciendole semejante regalo.

Adrien espero a que abrieran oficialmente la cafetería para presentarse tranquilamente como si no hubiera estado todo el día anhelando lo que ya casi podía morder.Pero mientras analizo un poco sus recuerdos:

Hace tiempo al entrar por algo olvidado en su asiento del salón escucho claramente su nombre salir de una voz un poco aguda y pesando más su curiosidad que su educación se escondio a la entrada del salón de forma que podía ver y escuchar a las dos chicas frente a él pero que probablemente ellas solo pudieran escucharlo si hacia algún ruido inoportuno.Diviso como ambas chicas reían en confianza para luego simplemente contemplar como Rosita se subia a un pupitre para elevar considerablemente el volumen de su voz

 **-Te lo digo Juleyka Adrien y Marinette estan destinados... ¡el Adrinnete es canon!-** al terminar su emotivo y corto discurso la pequeña rubia perdio el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo de no ser por los buenos reflejos de su "amiga" la cual la abrazo antes de que ocurriera una tragedia para simplemente comenzar a contemplarse al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban Adrien entendío rápidamente que ya había escuchado suficiente y se alejo silenciosamente sonrojado para darles privacidad a sus compañeras.

Adrien poso su vista al frente simplemente para observar como algunos trabajadores aún acomodaban algunas sillas para el espectáculo así que viendo que aún le quedaba tiempo se perdió una vez más en sus recuerdos especificamente el de un sábado...

Pasaba del medio día no tenía clases de ningún tipo ese día,tampoco trabajo de modelo y solo una cita con sus amigos para la tarde así que aprovechando el tiempo libre que nunca tenía tomo una ducha y al salir tomo su portátil blanca y se recosto en su mullida almohada del lado contrario al que Plagg dormía para no interrumpir su sueño. Abrió la página del Ladyblog y comenzó a ver las noticias recientes que pudo haberse perdido lo cual era poco,al lado de la publicación más reciente aparecía la invitación para ver la publicación más popular de la semana a la cual dio "clic" tan pronto como la vio y unos segundos después una imagen aparecio la misma que habia visto en el programa de Nadya Chamack de Ladybug besandolo cuando pelearon contra Cupido oscuro,en la imagen podía leerse la palabra ¿Ladynoir? para después leer lo que la autora que todos conocían había comentando: ¡El LadyNoir es canon!.

 **-Que triste,¿no crees Plagg?,pero ni el Adrinnete ni el Ladynoir es tan canon como el ¡Adrien x Croissont!-** el modelo comenzo a acercarse al local frente a él al ver como las personas empezaron a entrar después de un rato **-¡Y lo mismo aplica para Chat Noir!-** agregó el chico mientras entraba a la cafetería.

De pronto un pequeño ser negro de ojos verdes apareció en escena

 **-Ya escuchaste así que apoya el ship más canon que puede existir... ¡el Adrissant! Y no te olvides tampoco del Chatssaint-** Dicho esto el ser bajo un telón verde con una patita verde al centro mientras aparecía en letras grandes...

 ** _Fin._**

 **SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSSsSsSsSsSsSsS**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Lamento el oc por parte de Adrien en esta historia,la idea original era diferente a esto pero al terminar esto fue lo que salió y como resultado me desvie de la personalidad de Adrien pero creo que algo así actuaria Adrien con la carismática personalidad de Chat así que tomenlo como eso un Adrien actuando como Chat Noir,hasta la próxima.


End file.
